Midnight
by MaxxLD
Summary: Pequeñas y divertidas historias que nos cuentan los elegidos a lo largo de una muy pesada y sorprendente noche, muchas parejas se ven involucradas... unas con otras, ¿ven lo que puede suceder con un simple juego?. Pasen y lean se daran un buen rato
1. Un juego 8pm

***HOT GAME ***

-vamos chicos juguemos a la botella- insistió Mimi

-no Mimi, ya es muy tarde y hay que dormir un poco-

-Matt no seas tan aburrido, son las 8pm, vamos ¿Qué piensan ustedes?-

-yo si quiero- dijo Sora –vamos Tai- dijo abrazando a su novio

-bueno, pero solo un par de juegos-

-¿y ustedes chicos?- le dijo Mimi a los demás

-yo si- contesto Yolei

-bueno- afirmo Ken

-a ver que pasa- hablo Davis

-mmm… a mi si me gusta- dijo Kari

-¿y tu T.K.?- pregunto Mimi

-a mi no me gusta jugar eso-

-vamos T.K., no seas aburrido como tu hermano-

-ahh… si-

Los chicos se sentaron formando un circulo, Mimi tomo una botella de la barra de sus padres y la puso en el centro del circulo

-yo primero- comento Mimi

-siempre eres tu- protesto Sora

-bueno, ¿tu primero?-

-no, gracias-

-lo sabia, ahora las reglas serán distintas, esta vez al que le toque no será beso como la ultima vez…

_____________________________Flashback (T.K.)________________________________________

-bien, T.K. es tu turno- dijo Matt

-si hermano- T.K. se inclino para girar la botella, giro y giro

-y el afortunado es… ¿Ken?-

_____________________________Fin del Flashback_______________________________________

-que bueno- dijo T.K. en tono de alivio

-jajajaja , bueno, esta vez al que le toque boca de la botella tendrá dos opciones, ¿verdad o reto?, digamos, si me toca primero ami yo la giro y le cae a Tai yo e pregunto ¿verdad o reto?, el contesta hace lo que tenga que hacer y luego te toca a el girar la botella-

-si- contestaron todos

-bien, soy yo primero- Mimi tomo la botella y la hizo girar, pasaron como 5segundos para que la botella se detuviera…

-genial, ¿verdad o reto Sora?-

-reto- contesto esta

-te reto a que le des un beso a Matt-

-¿a Matt?-pregunto sorprendida esta

-¿a mi?- dijo aun mas sorprendido

-si a Matt-

Los dos chicos se pararon de su lugar para besarse

-el beso es de 1minuto- afirmo Mimi

-¿tanto?- protesto Tai

Sora y Matt estaban en posición de besarse, Sora con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas se acerco al rostro de Matt para besarlo…

-20segundos- dijo Mimi viendo su reloj-35segundos-

-ya, ya, ya- grito Tai

-solo faltan unos pocos segundos…ya!-

-muy bien, es mi turno Mimi-

-la botella es toda tuya-contesto esta

-_me las va a pagar-_Sora giro la botella-bien Ken verdad o reto-

-verdad-contesto

-¿podemos preguntar cualquier cosa?- le pregunto a Mimi

-si- contesto esta

-bien, desde hace 5 años son novios tu y Yolei ¿han tenido relaciones sexuales?-

-¿Qué?, eso no se puede decir- grito molesta Yolei

-claro que si- comento Mimi

Ken estaba rojo a tal pregunta pero ¿Qué contestar?, no le iban a creer si decía que no

-si un par de veces-contesto en voz baja

-valla, no te tiene que dar pena-le sugirió Tai

-bueno creo que es mi turno- comento Ken, quien tomo la botella y la hizo girar-¿verdad o reto Davis?-

-reto-

-te reto a quitarte tus shorts-

-¿Qué?-

-si, ¿o acaso el valor que se supone tienes no es suficiente?-

-ahh…, bien- Davis se levanto de su lugar para bajarse el short y dejar ver unos calzoncillos con estampado de conejos

-jajajajajaja- se rió T.K.-perdón, perdón, perdón, lo siento no quise-

-a, veras T.K.- Davis tomo la botella y la giro-aja, la venganza es dulce, ¿verdad o reto T.K.?-

-verdad-

-¿has tenido fantasías? Y ¿con quien?-

-un momento Davis es solo una pregunta a la vez ¿verdad Mimi?-

-no, el límite son dos-

-gracias amiga- dijo T.K. en tono sarcástico

-de nada-

-¿y bien?- pregunto Davis

T.K. estaba muy rojo, Kari lo miro divertida y ansiosa por su respuesta, T.K. tomo todo el aire posible y abrió la boca

-si, casi todas las noches-dijo aun mas rojo

-jajajaja, pero te falta la otra pregunta ¿con quien?-

-con…con…con…Kari-

-¿Qué?- dijo asombrado Tai, a tal respuesta Kari no pudo evitar mostrar un sonrojo-¿de verdad?-

-si Tai, con Kari-

-bueno en mi turno- T.K. tomo la botella y la hizo girar-¿verdad o reto Kari?-

-reto-menciono el forma coqueta

-te reto a que te pongas tu ropa mas atrevida-

-T.K. respeta a mi hermana- grito Tai

-no, esta bien-le dijo Kari a su hermano mayor-en seguida regreso-

**pasaron 5minutos**

-WOOO!- expreso T.K. al ver a Kari con una minifalda y una camisa arriba del ombligo sin mangas y con un escote muy grande, ambos negros

-creo que a T.K. lo deje con la boca abierta-

-si- afirmo Matt

-bien, ahora me toca girar la botella- la tomo y la hizo girar-bien ¿verdad o reto Yolei?-

-verdad-

-¿Ken te hace feliz?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, claro que si , ser su novia es lo mejor-

-no me refiero a esa felicidad-

-aahh… bueno en ese aspecto… si, es el mejor-dijo apenada, tomo la botella y la giro-bien Matt ¿verdad o reto?-

-reto-

-quítale una prenda a Mimi-

-¿a mi?-

-si a ti Mimi-

-muy bien- Matt se levanto para tomar la parte baja de la camisa de su novia, para luego alzarla y dejándola solo con el top-¿contenta?-

-satisfecha-

-bien es mi turno-giro la botella - ¿verdad o reto Tai?-

-verdad-

-¿Sora y tu han tenido relaciones sexuales?-

-¿Qué pregunta?, claro que si-

-que descarado- dijo Yolei

-OK, mi turno-tomo la botella y la giro-¿verdad o reto T.K.?-

-reto-

-bien, mi reto es ¿podrás quitarte toda tu ropa y quedar solo en calzoncillos?-

-si-

-¿si?- dijo sorprendido Tai

-si, no hay problema-T.K. se paro para comenzar a quitarse la camisa y en seguida el short-¿ya?-pregunto T.K. quien estaba solo con unos calzoncillos blancos

-si-

-bien, mi turno-giro la botella-¿verdad o reto Ken?-

-verdad-

-te gusta acostarte con Yolei-

-si-

-que falso, pero bien, toma la botella-

-si-Ken giro la botella-¿verdad o reto Sora?-

-reto-

-quítate la camisa-

-¿Qué?-

-si, vamos-

-OK- Sora se levanto con mucha pena y se quito la camisa

-mi turno-dijo toda roja-¿verdad o reto Kari?-

-reto-

-ven Kari es secreto-

-¿se puede Mimi?- pregunto Tai

-si-contesto esta

-jmjmjmjmjmjmjmjmjm, si Sora-

-¿Cómo sabre que lo aras?-

-confía en mi y mantente despierta-

-bueno mucha diversión y emoción para una sola noche, es hora de dormir- dijo Mimi

-si, ya tengo sueño-comento Tai


	2. El Baño TK POV 9pm

***EL BAÑO***(T.K. POV)

-bueno chicos, nos divertimos esta noche pero me voy a bañar- dije parándome de mi lugar solo con los calzoncillos puestos-¿si puedo pasar a tu baño Mimi?-

-si T.K. adelante, es todo tuyo-

-pero ponte la ropa- dijo Tai-¿Qué no ves que hay niñas presentes?-

-ya no son niñas y ¿para que, me voy a bañar, seria ilógico ponerme la ropa para luego quitármela no?-

-mmmm…- fue lo único que obtuve como respuesta por parte de Tai

-T.K. solo te pido una cosa- me comento Mimi

-si, dime-

-lo que pasa es que hay dos baños y casualmente están pegados, uno es para mis papas y el otro es mío-

-¿en cual entro?-

-en el de mis padres por que el mió lo vamos a tomar nosotras-

-¿se van a bañar todas juntas?- pregunte imaginándome una escena de 4 chicas desnudas bañándose

-¡NO!, adolescente urgido-me grito en tono alto

-perdón, lo siento no quise pensar mal-

-no- dijo sarcástico Davis

-tu cállate, bueno nos vemos hasta mañana- dije saliendo de la sala de estar y entrando a la recamara que Mimi me asigno con Davis, "me molesta día y noche, no se como es que Mimi nos puso en la misma recamara".

-veamos, ¿llevo todo?, pijama, calzoncillos limpios, shampoo, jabón y esponja-

Salí de la recamara y cerré la puerta con un pie, camine un par de pasos y me encontré en la puerta del baño, toco por si alguien estuviese dentro pero como no escucho nada abrí la puerta, abrí la lave del agua caliente y la de la fría para obtener un baño tibio.

-bien me quitare la ultima prenda- dije bajándome los calzoncillos y metiéndome al agua –ah… esta perfecta- cerré los ojos por un par de minutos,"no me imagino a Kari en ese tipo de escenas, bueno¿a quien engaño? claro que si, de hecho hasta en mejores situaciones"_._ Tome un poco de shampoo y me lo coloque en la cabeza para tallar y generar una espuma blanca.

-hey- exclamo una voz-¿Qué haces?-

-sh…, nos pueden escuchar-

-pero Sora…-

-calla Kari-

"ya veo por que Mimi estaba tan preocupada por el asunto de los baños, se escucha todo lo que hacen, mejor me quedo callado para ver que pasa"

-¿Qué quieres Sora?-

-saber si vas a cumplir tu reto-

-ya te dije que si, solo mantente despierta, toma café, ve una película de horror no lo se-

-valla que humor-

-lo siento pero me molesta que pienses que soy cobarde-

-Kari yo lo seria, en este tipo de retos yo no juego, si no quieres no-

-no Sora, hace mas de 1 años que deseo hacerlo-

"¿Mas de un año?, ¿de que hablan?"

-¿Qué?-

-si Sora, no sabia que hacer, como hacerlo pero ya tome una decisión y lo are nada ni nadie me detendrá-

-¿pero si te da miedo o nervios?-

-para entonces dudo retroceder-

-pero es la primera vez-

-no importa sabremos llevar la situación-

-te admiro amiga-

-gracias ahora sal que me voy a bañar-

"¿de que están hablando?, seguro son cosas de mujeres, lo mejor es que termine mi baño en silencio ya que Kari esta al lado y me puede escuchar"

(10 minutos después)

"listo, ahora saldré de la tina con cuidado y en silenci…ohh!"

"auchs, espero que Kari no lo haya escuchado"

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto

"demonios, ya me escucho"

-Davis si eres tu es mejor que salgas-

-perfecto sospecha de Davis, mejor lo dejo así y me voy- Salí muy apresurado pero en silencio por los corredores

-Hay-

-¿Sora?-

-¿T.K.?, nunca lo pensé de ti, atrevido- SPLASH!

-auchh!, fue mala idea Salir sin ponerme la toalla-

-si- dijo enojada y se dio la vuelta

-esta noche ha sido la peor de mi vida- mencione caminado hacia mi recamara ya con la toalla puesta-primero lo de la botella, luego el reto de la ropa, después la caída en el baño y ahora la cachetada, ¡que linda noche!-


	3. El Baño Kari POv 9pm

***EL BAÑO (Kari POV) ***

-bueno chicos, nos divertimos mucho esta noche pero me voy a bañar, ¿si puedo pasar a tu baño Mimi? Menciono T.K. parándose de su lugar "hay que pena, solo tiene los calzoncillos"

-si T.K. adelante, es todo tuyo-

-pero ponte la ropa ¿Qué no ves que hay niñas presentes?- le dijo mi hermano

-ya no son niñas y ¿para que, me voy a bañar, seria ilógico ponerme la ropa para luego quitármela no?- le respondió T.K.

-mmm…- dijo Tai

-T.K. solo te pido una cosa-

-si dime- le respondió

- lo que pasa es que hay dos baños y casualmente están pegados, uno es para mis papas y el otro es mío-

-¿en cual entro?-

-en el de mis padres por que el mió lo vamos a tomar nosotras-

-¿se van a bañar todas juntas

-¡NO!, adolescente urgido- le grito en tono molesto

-perdón, lo siento no quise pensar mal-

-no- dijo sarcástico Davis

-tu cállate, bueno nos vemos hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana T.K.- dije en tono muy bajo" Woo, no sabia que a T.K. le da por fantasear con migo, fue algo nuevo para mi y algo sorprendente para todos pero… ¿podré cumplir el reto?, que tonterías digo, claro que si llevo mucho tiempo planeando algo así"

-¿en que piensas Kari?-

-¿eh?, no en nada, solo una cosas que deje pendientes- "odio mentir pero no me puedo decirle a Mimi que planeaba mi noche con T.K."

-que sexy te ves- me dijo Davis

-gracias- le conteste descaradamente

-Kari pégale- me dijo Yolei

-no es necesario, solo lo dice por molestar, después de todo es gay y le gusta mi hermano-lo deje con la boca abierta y me dirigí a mi recamara, "que fastidio me toco con Yolei, no se lo diría a nadie pero es extremadamente molesta desde que se hizo novia de Ken, solo se la pasa hablando de que su vida es mejor con Ken, que no puede vivir sin el, que es una persona hermosa y cosas así que me quitan el sueño"

-espera Kari, ¿ya te vas a dormir?-me pregunto Yolei

-si, ¿Por qué?-

-no por nada ven vámonos compañera, tengo muchas cosas que platicarte- "NOO!, ¿Cómo es posible?, ¿mas cosas de maravilloso que es Ken como novio?, creo que si escucho una mas mis oídos se pudrirán"

-no, ¿sabes que?-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-tengo que ir al baño-

-¡ya te bajo!, ven en la recamara tengo toallas-

-¡no seas tonta!- dije apenada-me voy a bañar-

-¡ufff!, que alivio, ten cuidado si andas en tus días-

-¡ya vasta con eso!- le grite enojada-¿y por que dices que tenga cuidado?, digo por curiosidad-

-los machos saben cuando una hembra anda en celo-me dijo muy pegada a mi cara en tono muy serio

-¡me dijiste perra!

-no, no, nada de eso-

-¿Por qué lo dices, si no es por insultarme?

-T.K.-fue lo único que me respondió acerca del tema –nos vemos en la recamara- dijo cambiando de animo

-si-me quede unos segundos pensando "¿T.K. sabe que estoy en mis días?, no que tontería, para empezar no lo estoy y me imagino que Yolei lo dice por otra cosa, espero que Sora no haya pasado la voz"-no espera, tengo que ir por mi pijama- le grite desde donde estaba parada

-si, ya me preguntaba ¿con que ropa se va a cambiar?, no ibas a salir del baño desnuda-

-¿pues que me llamo Yolei?-

-búrlate, no es muy lindo recordar eso, aparte de que no lo hice intencional-

-no- dijo en tono sarcástico Davis quien iba pasando casualmente

-¿¡y tu que haces aquí!?- le grite molesta

-solo pasaba a verlas, pero como están e mal humor ya me voy-

-no le hagas caso Kari- me dijo Yolei

-si- pase por mi ropa para cambiarme

-en lo que buscas tu ropa te cuento-"maldición, ni así me libro de sus relatos"-hoy Ken se paso mucho ¿no?, ¿Cómo alguien pide algo así como reto?-

-sabes, mas tarde terminas de contarme, me voy a bañar-

-si, te espero-"ja, no lo ara, es la niña perfecta que se acuesta a las 10pm"

Camine hasta el baño, que queda en el 3er piso, ¡que pereza!, el cuarto esta en el 2do piso, tengo que caminar mucho, pase por los dormitorios de Tai y Matt y por el de Davis y T.K. pero que raro, T.K. adora su privacidad, ¿Por qué tiene la puerta abierta?, de seguro no esta, y como es de noche lo mas probable es que este mirando la luna…ahh!, ese chico y sus ideas

-hey- exclame-¿Qué haces?-

-sh…, nos pueden escuchar- me dijo Sora

-pero Sora…-

-calla Kari-

-¿Qué quieres Sora?-

-saber si vas a cumplir tu reto-

-ya te dije que si, solo mantente despierta, toma café, ve una película de horror no lo se-

-valla que humor- me dijo algo retraída

-lo siento pero me molesta que pienses que soy cobarde-

-Kari yo lo seria, en este tipo de retos yo no juego, si no quieres no-

-no Sora, hace mas de 1 año que deseo hacerlo-

-¿Qué?-

-si Sora, no sabia que hacer, como hacerlo pero ya tome una decisión y lo are nada ni nadie me detendrá-

-¿pero si te da miedo o nervios?-

-para entonces dudo retroceder-

-pero es la primera vez-

-no importa sabremos llevar la situación-

-te admiro amiga-

-gracias ahora sal que me voy a bañar- le dije empujándola hacia la puerta –aahh.., que fastidio- dije en voz baja "ahora me voy a bañar, solo espero que no haya interrupciones"

(después de 10minutos)

"estuvo excelente el baño"

¡PUM! Se escucho un sonido

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunte "debe ser Davis, ese chico ya no sabe como llamar mi atención"

-Davis si eres tu es mejor que salgas- no obtuve respuesta alguna, así que salí de la tina y tome mi toalla para secarme

-Hay- escuche a T.K. gritar -¿Sora?-

-T.K., nunca lo pensé de ti, atrevido- ¡PLASH!

"genial, ¿Qué paso?," me seque lo mas rápido posible y abrí la puerta del baño, pero no pude ver nada, Sora ya de había ido y alcance a ver a T.K. que iba robándose la cara, se seguro le dio una cachetada

-bien, no pasa nada, me iré a poner la pijama- entre al baño y me pude la pijama, me coloque una loción rehidratante en mi rostro y me dirigí a la recamara-a esta hora la niña perfecta de Yolei ya se habrá dormido-abrí la puerta de la recamara

-Kari que bueno que llegaste-"genial sigue despierta"

-si verdad-me acosté en la cama y me tape con el edredón

-te sigo contando amiga, pues mira que Ken es el mejor novio del mundo, aunque como todos tiene sus defectos, como lo atrevido que es cuando estamos solos-"Rayos ya empezó"-o también lo tímido que es, pero me encargare de quitárselo, pero es el mejor-"heme aquí en otra platica sin sentido, ¿a mi que me importa lo que es Ken?, el único que me importa es…T.K.


	4. Fantacias Kari POV 10pm

*** FANTACIAS (Kari POV) ***

-y eso fue lo que paso, ¿tu que opinas Kari?-

-sabes Yolei-

-¿Qué amiga?-

-que ya es hora de dormir, ¿no crees?-

-si tienes razón, me pase mas de una hora hablando, son las 10:30pm, es hora de dormir-

"gracias dios"- si, hasta mañana Yolei-

ZZZZZZZZZ!

-WOW!, se duerme muy rápido, será mejor que la deje descansar o se podrá despertar-

(5minutos después)

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzDREAMzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto inocentemente T.K.

-en el digimundo-

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?, ¿y los demás?, ¿y nuestros…-

-shhhhhh… estamos solos en el digimundo, los demás no están y los digimon tampoco-

-¿p-pero que hacemos aquí?-

-sabes, mi fantasía es hacer el amor con tigo en el digimundo-

-¿Qué?-

-si, ahora dime ¿que hacemos?-

-¿perdón?-

-si, estas aquí con migo, solos ¿Qué hacemos?- T.K. se paro y se lanzo con delicadeza hacia mi, provocando que me recostara en el piso del digimundo-T.K. hazlo con cuidado-

-no te preocupes, lo are- T.K. me levanto la blusa con delicadeza y desabrocho la falda que tenia puesta, le quite el gorro y lo arroje-Hey, es mi gorro favorito-

-no te preocupes, no la necesitaras-me quite el sostén, T.K. se quedo tiempo admirando mis senos, lo empuje contra mis senos.

-vamos, hazlo- T.K. comenzó a lamber mis pezones y masajear con delicadeza mis senos -baja, baja- T.K. comenzó a decender besando todo el recorrido, yo solo gemía al contacto de la lengua de T.K. con mi piel

-¡que bonita braga!- me dijo

-gracias, pero te es un obstáculo, quítamela- creo que le sorprendió esto ultimo pues se quedo viéndome.

T.K. me quito la braga con desesperación y la arrojo en dirección hacia donde arroje su gorro, después no supe de nada, su lengua me provocaba un placer enorme, no podía parar mis gemidos, hasta que T.K. dejo de hacerlo y subió para besarme apasionadamente.

Pero sentía que faltaba algo-que injusto, tu sigues vestido-

-es verdad- así que le quite la camisa que traía puesta y entre besos y caricias le baje el short.

-es tu turno T.K.-

-¿Qué?-

-te toca abajo- T.K. se acostó en el piso y yo me coloque arriba de el

-¿Qué quito los calzoncillos?-

-no, espera, no apresures las cosas- ja quien lo dice, la impaciente, con una mano tome un borde de los calzoncillos y comencé a bajarlos…

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzDREAMzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-¡AAAHHH!- grite

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Yolei-ya te bajo, lo sabia, déjame busco una toalla sanitaria-

-no, ya basta no sigas con eso, mi periodo es hasta la semana que viene-

-bueno, ahora duerme-"diablos, ¿Qué hice?, le dije a Yolei cosas que no, ahora la semana entrante no me dejara en paz".

Puse mi mano en la cobija y… -¡AAAHH!- grite de horror

-Kari ya deja dormir, ¿no que tu periodo empieza la semana que viene?-

-ya déjame en paz, no es eso-

-¿no?, de seguro te viniste-

-¡no!, ya duérmete-

-no será problema- ojala no hubiera sido mi periodo, hubiera sido mejor que… que… ¡venirme!, espere a que Yolei se durmiera para escabullirme entre las cobijas mojadas y salir del cuarto

-ufff- exclame en forma de alivio-tendré que bañarme, otra vez- camine arriba hacia el baño …

¡PUM! –perdón, lo siento, no me di cuenta-

-no te preocupes Kari- dijo T.K. sobándose el trasero

-¿T.K.?-

-si, ¿A dónde vas?-

-al baño ¿y tu?-

-también-"¡ohh! Espero que no se de cuenta de la mancha", de repente mire hacia abajo y vi que… -T.K. ¿Qué te paso?-

-¿Qué?-

-si, mira tu entre pierna esta toda húmeda-

-a si, Davis derramo agua mientra dormía y ¿tu?-

-¿a mi?-

-si, mira tu pijama esta húmeda del mismo sitio-

-ahh, la lámpara de lava de Yolei se rompió y me la arrojo en cima-

-¿pero no te duele?-

-no-

-segura, en mi habitación tengo un kit de primeros auxilios-

-puedes hacer lo que quieras con migo- dije en tono coqueto

-¿Qué?-

-no, nada, solo que no me duele, adiós- Salí corriendo hacia el baño y deje a T.K. parado.

-bueno, T.K. no me vio mojada, solo fue un mal sueño-"desearía que así fuera" –pero no, me vio mojada ojala me hubiera pasado lo que a el, pero no fue así- me cambie la pijama y me puse un camisón, me lave las manos y salí del baño "es ahora o nunca".

Me dirigí hacia la recamara de T.K. abrí la puerta y silenciosamente me escabullí entre las cobijas y toque la delgada figura de T.K.

-Te amo, ¿listo para cumplir mi reto T.K.?-

-¿T.K.?

-¿DAVIS?-

-¿Kari?, ¿Qué haces en mi cama?-

-ahhh, lo siento veo que están ocupados, mejor no interrumpo la situación , que se diviertan- dijo T.K. saliendo de la recamara

-no, espera T.K.- le grite

-ya déjalo, vamos a cumplir tu reto, ¿te parece?-

-con tigo no es, aléjate- y me salí de la cama para perseguir a T.K.

"genial, solo espero que esto no afecte en nada"


	5. Fantacias TK POV

*** FANTACIAS (T.K. POV) ***

-perfecto, solo eso faltaba, una cachetada- dije entrando al cuarto

-¿cachetada?, ¿de quien?- pregunto Davis

-ahh!, pero para entrometido nadie te gana-

-perdón-

-te pareces a Mimi, todo quiere saber-

-ya, discúlpame, no fue mi intención-

-no- le mencione en tono sarcástico, no me gusta usar ese tono pero ya que –esta como aquella vez que fuimos a la playa y a Mimi se le perdió el traje de baño-"upss"

-¿fue ella?, ahora lo se-

-no, no, no, no, fui yo-

-no te creo, tu eres muy cuidadoso para eso-

-no, te lo juro-

-no te creo- "genial, ahora lo sabe y Mimi me pidió que no le dijera a nadie"

-bueno, ya duérmete- le dije dirigiéndome a mi cama –hasta mañana- me despedí de el tapándome con la sabana, esa noche hacia mucho calor.

-sabes T.K.-

-¿Qué?-

-no puedo dormir-

-¿Por qué?-

-nunca eh dormido en otro lugar que no sea mi cama-

-¿y eso a mi… me beneficia en?-

-cuando no podía dormir mi mama de cantaba algo y me daba masaje en mi espalda-

-¿y luego?-

-¿podrías ayudarme?-

-si no lo hago no te dormirás ¿verdad?-

-no- me levante de la cama con pereza

-bien, solo esta vez-

-genial, la crema esta en el segundo cajón de arriba hacia abajo-

-¿crema?-

-si, una crema que me relaja por sus concentrados de hierbas aromáticas-

-solo esta vez, y me de veras una muy grande- le dije en tono molesto "todo por dormir un poco"- es la que se llama ¿``bálsamo blanco``?-

-no, es el que se llama ``pomada de 12 hierbas``-

-bien- la busque entre un desorden de ropa-aquí esta-

-genial, ahora pon a trabajar esas manos T.K.-

-jajaja, que gracioso- le dije colocando un poco de aquella pomada en mis manos –aaaa, huele a estiércol-

-si así huele, es por las hierbas-

-que asco-

-es lo que tu dices pero es otra cosa cuando te dan masaje con eso-

-espero nuca experimentarlo-

-bien, que se rápido- le dije –voltéate y descúbrete la espalda-

-si- se dio la media vuelta y se quito la camisa –hazlo despacio-

-Si, si, si- le puse la olorosa cremilla en la espalda y comencé con el masaje "esta cosa huele cada vez mas mal"-ahora ¿estas mas relajado?- le dije conteniendo la respiración

-si, tu sigue- me dijo en un tono mas relajado "eso trato pero la pomada me esta haciendo llorar"

-¿ya?- le pregunte con los ojos rojos y llorosos

-no, cántame algo-

-¿Qué te canto?-

-lo que tú quieras-

-bien,

Risk taker  
Dream maker  
Heart breaker  
Earth Quaker  
I can be anything that you want me too

-no, canta otra cosa, como "estrellita"-

-te matare después de esto-

-si, haz lo que quieras pero antes termina- Davis me saca de quicio, empecé a… a…. cantar estrellita

Estrellita donde estas

Quiero verte tintinear…

-pero esa no- me dijo interrumpiéndome

-¿Cuál entonces?-

-la de Barney- "genial, este niño se cree muy maduro para tener relaciones pero sigue viendo a Barney"

-claro, ¿otra cosa?-

-no por el momento no-

-te odio-

-lo se-

ESTRELLITA DONDE ESTAS

QUIERO VERTE SIN TILAR

EN EL CIELO SOBRE EL MAR

UN DIAMANTE DE VERDAD.

ESTRELLITA DONDE ESTAS

QUIERO VERTE SIN TILAR.

"¿Cómo me la se?, no lo pregunten, solo la cante como si mi vida dependiera de eso, y así era, la pomada me estaba quemando los ojos, otro minuto mas y el olor me hubiera provocado un desmayo"

-Davis, ¿ya?- pero como no obtuve respuesta "victoria" pensé, ahora a dormir… me acosté y me cubrí con la sabana

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzDREAMzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-hey T.K., ven, te mostrare algo que nunca has visto- me dijo Mimi en tono seductor

-no le hagas caso a esa zorra T.K. ven con migo, yo te guiare por un camino lleno de placer- me comento Sora alejando a Mimi de mi

-no T.K., no le hagas caso a ninguna de esas dos perritas en brama, ven a mi cuarto, ahí descubrirás cosas que nunca pensaste que existieran- me dijo Yolei

-¿de que hablas Yolei?-

-tu lo sabes, ven-

-¿pero y Ken?-

-es solo un tonto mas, no sabe aprovechar lo que tu estas a punto de descubrir-

-que bien, mejor otro día-

-tu solo llámame- me dijo guiñándome un ojo

-si, no pasa de esta semana- me pare del sofá y me dirigí a mi cuarto -¿Cómo entraron a mi casa?, mama nunca deja la puerta abierta-

-hey T.K.-

-¿Quién es?-

-ven, aquí, estoy en el ropero-

-¿Quién eres?-

-si quieres saber abre la puerta del ropero- y ahí voy, la gran curiosidad que tengo es la causante de meterme en tantos problemas

-hola- me saludo en tono seductor Mimi

-¿Cómo entraste?-

-magia-

-pero, pero…-

-shhh…- me puso un dedo en la boca y me encerró en el ropero-ven, siente- las cosas estaban muy prendidas ya que tomo mi mano y la coloco en medio de sus senos

-sabes, ¿no crees que mi hermano se molestara?-

-si tu no hablas no pasa nada-

-no…-

-oye, desgraciada deja a T.K. en paz- grito Sora quien abrió la puerta del ropero y tomo a Mimi del cabello y la jalo – T.K. es solo mío-

-ja, ¿Qué te crees zorra de quinta?-

-descúlame, mira quien lo dice, la que se acostó con Izzy y Joe al mismo tiempo-

-saben, yo mejor me voy-

-¡no!, tu aquí te quedas- me grito Sora, yo solo me hice el que no la escucho y me eche a correr, las tres chicas me persiguieron por toda mi casa, hasta que las confundí un poco y entre al baño.

"uff… por poco, están locas"

-¿Qué pasa T.K.?, ¿Por qué vienes tan agitado?-me dijo una voz suave que provenía de la tina pero la cubría una cortina que solo dejaba ver la silueta de una mujer

-¡aahh… mama, eres tu!, lo que pasa es que las chicas se volvieron locas y me persiguen para tener sexo-

-el sueño de un joven de tu edad ¿no?-

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué dices eso mama?-

-por que es la verdad y no soy tu mama- dijo Kari quien salio detrás de la cortina completamente desnuda

-¿Kari?-

-si-

-lo siento, no quise ver- le dije apenado y cubriéndome los ojos

-tranquilo, no pasa nada, ven párate-

-¿Qué haces en mi baño?-

-pues bañándome, ¿no es Ovio?-

-si, ¿pero aquí?-

-si, ¿hay problema?-

-no, para nada, yo me voy para que te bañes en paz-

-no, espera, abre los ojos-

-¿Qué?, no estas desnuda-

-¿y que?, no pasa nada, ábrelos-los abrí para contemplar una hermosa figura, a Kari desnuda, su perfecto cuerpo estaba bien delineado, sus, senos eran los mas hermosos.

-ven, acércate- me dijo en voz baja-no tengas miedo-

-no lo tengo- me acerque unos pasos

-toca- dijo tomándome ambas manos y colocándolas en sus senos-siénteme, acaríciame, ámame-

-¿Cómo?-

-ámame- inmediatamente después de esas palabras una sensación y deseo se apodero de mi cuerpo y comencé a besarla como si fuera la ultima vez que nos viéramos…

-pruébalos, T.K. pruébalos- me dijo

-Kari- deje de besarla y baje hasta sus senos, donde los comencé a probar como si de un caramelo de tratase, un caramelo que hace tiempo deseaba probar…

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzDREAMzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-¡T.K.!, ¡T.K.!, despierta-me despertó Davis

-¿Qué pasa?-

-no puedo dormir-

-¿por eso me despertaste?-

-ahmm… si- ¡PUM! Le di un puñetazo en la cara

-¿ya puedes dormir?-no contesto-creo que fue muy fuerte- me pare y lo cargue para recostarlo en su cama y que durmiera felizmente golpeado, "esta muy pesado" pero por fin lo puede acomodar en su cama

-bien ahora a dormir- me acosté y me cubrí con la sabana pero la sentí húmeda y también mi pijama

-¡ohhhh!, no- me pare lo mas rápido posible y corrí a la puerta la abrí y me dirigí al baño.

-PUM! –perdón, lo siento, no me di cuenta-

-no te preocupes Kari-le dije sobándome el trasero adolorido por la ciada

-¿T.K.?-

-si, ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunte con curiosidad

-al baño ¿y tu?-

-también-"¡ohh! Espero que no se de cuenta de la mancha" que vergüenza

-T.K. ¿Qué te paso?-

-¿Qué?-

-si, mira tu entre pierna esta toda húmeda-"es tu culpa"

-a si, Davis derramo agua mientras dormía y ¿tu?-

-¿a mi?-

-si, mira tu pijama esta húmeda del mismo sitio-

-ahh, la lámpara de lava de Yolei se rompió y me la arrojo en cima-

-¿pero no te duele?-

-no-

-segura, en mi habitación tengo un kit de primeros auxilios-

-puedes hacer lo que quieras con migo-

-¿Qué?- no escuche muy bien

-no, nada, solo que no me duele, adiós- fue lo ultimo que escuche de ella por que se fue corriendo y me dejo parado.

-bueno hasta mañana, descansa- entre al baño de los papas de Yolei y me cambie de ropa, tarde unos 10 minutos y Salí, me dirigí a la habitación con tranquilidad, abrí la puerta.

-ahhh, lo siento veo que están ocupados, mejor no interrumpo la situación , que se diviertan- le dije a Kari y Davis quienes estaban en la cama de Davis a punto de comenzar con el juego

-T.K. espera- me grito Kari pero no le hice caso y me aleje…


	6. Miedo 11pm

***MIEDO***

-¡WOW!, nunca pensé vivir hasta el día en que Kari se acostara con Davis, supongo que de tanto rogarle Kari callo, ¡y que bajo cayo!, no por que Davis sea mal chico, pero esta muy mimado- comencé a hablar en voz baja y tratar de soportar la cruda realidad-¡que mal que esta vez no es una de mis fantasías!-

-¿con quien hablas T.K.?-

-¡ahh!, Matt, no te aparezcas así de repente ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora de la noche?, ¿no ya tenias sueño? Y ¿Por qué vienes del cuarto de Mimi?-

-hey, son muchas preguntas T.K., y no has contestado la mía-

-como si tuviera importancia ¿no?-

-¿Qué?-

-solo hablaba con migo mismo-

-loco-

-solo un poco-

-jajaja, ¿Qué tu cuarto no es en aquella dirección?- me dijo señalando.

-si, pero Davis esta ocupado-

-¿Qué hace?- me quede viéndolo fijamente –¡ahh! No me digas ya me imagino, ha de estarse dando placer-

-no, le están dando placer o eso trataban-

-¿Quién seria tan tonto para hacer eso?-

-Kari- dije en tono bajo y algo cabizbajo

-aa, T.K. lo siento, no se que decir, solo se tan positivista como siempre-

-es fácil decirlo ¿pero puedes llevarlo acabo cuando la mujer de tus fantasías esta acostada con otro?-

-no en eso tienes razón, pero tranquilo lo superaras, ¿no querrás decir sueños?-

-¿Qué?-

-si, al decir ``la mujer de mis fantasías``, es ``la mujer de mis sueños``-

-bueno tu me entendiste, ¿no?-

-algo, aprende a expresarte-

-Matt, jamás encontrare a alguien como Kari- dije en ese tono que se torna la voz cuando retienes el llanto por voluntad.

¡PUM!

-¿Por qué rayos me golpeas?, esta noche llevo dos-

-¿dos?, ¿quien te dio el otro?-

-tu novia loca, ¿pero por que lo hiciste?-

-vamos reacciona, si Kari lo hizo es por que no quiere nada con tigo-

-si-

-ahora ve a dormir que no te importa si Davis se acuesta con las mujeres que quiera tu duerme-

-si hermano- me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar sobándome la cara y a media camino

¡PUM!

-lo siento, iba tan rápido que no me di cuenta-

-no te preocupes Kari-al momento mis ojos se tornaron rojos y llorosos

-¿T.K.?, ¿Cómo me reconoces tan rápido?¿y por que quieres llorar?-

-fácil, tu hermosa voz es inconfundible y ha de ser una basura-

-¿Cómo?-

-no, nada, tu voz, por eso me guío-

-a, ¿sabes?... quiero decirte algo muy importante-

-no digas mas, lo siento no quise interrumpir en su momento-

-¿Qué?-

-si, el tuyo y el de Davis-

-no T.K., entre nosotros no hay nada-el alma me regreso al cuerpo cuando Kari me dijo eso

-¿de verdad?, ¿entonces por que los vi a los dos?... ya sabes-

-no T.K., ven párate en mi cuarto te explico-Kari se paro del piso y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme-¿y bien?-

-si- le tome la mano y me levante del suelo-¿no molestaremos a Yolei?-

-no te preocupes, ya veré que hacer con ella-"no es muy tarde para hablar, son las 11:00pm"

-bien, pero no quiero tener problemas-

-no te preocupes, no los tendrás-bajamos al primer piso y seguimos caminando pero…

-Kari ¿no es tu cuarto el que acabamos de pasar?-

-si-dijo fresca y relajada-vamos a otra parte-

-eso es trampa, me dijiste que me lo dirías en tu cuarto-dije parando, ella al instante me tomo del brazo y me jalo para seguir-no, espera ¿A dónde vamos?-

-a un lugar-como odio que contesten así, "a un lugar"

-Kari esa es la puerta para salir al patio trasero-

-si, ahí vamos-

-no, es muy tarde y mañana hay que levantarnos temprano por que Mimi nos va a llevar a la playa de Nueva York, y si no duermo lo suficiente puedo ser muy irritable así que mejor…-

-shh…, es mucha información que yo ya se-y enseguida un beso fue lo que calmo la situación-también se que por las mañanas amaneces con una parte de tu cuerpo de un animo muy alegre-me dijo señalando… bueno creo que ya saben ¿no?, viendo el tono que tomaba la situación me sonroje mucho, en ocasiones no me gusta ser blanco de piel por que se nota cuando estoy apenado.

-¿co-co-como lo sabes?-

-si te lo dijo mi reputación de niña buena se viene a bajo-me lo dijo en un susurro antes de echarse a correr.

-no, espera- la perseguí hacia el traspatio…¡PUM!-hay-

-¡T.K.!- grito Kari-¿estas bien?-

-no se… creo que después de dos golpes en la cara y uno en la cabeza con la puerta quedare loco-

-no fue mi intención-

-no, nunca lo es-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-no por nada, solo por hablar-

-ven levántate-me dijo-no hagas mucho ruido, o nos podrán escuchar-

-¿y de que nos pueden regañar?-

-ya veras-

-¿Qué?-

-nada, solo sígueme-la seguí hasta la pequeña casa del árbol de Mimi, estaba algo vieja pero muy bien cuidada.

-¿nos soportara a los dos?-

-si-subimos por las escaleras que colgaban del árbol y entramos a la pequeña pero acogedora casita-esta muy bonita-

-si, pero pienso que se puede venir a bajo-

-T.K. vive el momento ¿Cuántas veces podemos quedarnos solos?-

-¿solos? ¿Para que?-

-ven acércate tontito-me acerque a ella con algo de sonrojo en las mejillas por que sabia lo que ella pretendía con eso-¡quiero que esta noche nuestras mas profundas fantasías sean realidad!- dijo en un susurro.

-Kari… ¿tu quieres decir que…?-

-si T.K., ¿Cuál es una de tus fantasías?-

-no, mejor primero una de las tuyas-

-mmm… siempre quise montar a caballo-

-¿Qué?-

-si, nuca he podido-

"sabia que Kari era muy inocente para eso"-bien, pero aquí no hay caballos-

-no te preocupes, tengo más fantasías-

-¿Cómo cual?-

-hacer el amor contigo en el digimundo-

-¿de verdad?- dije sonrojado a lo máximo

-si T.K., es mi mayor fantasía-

-¿pero no podemos en el digimundo?-

-no pero… por eso estamos aquí ¿no?-se acerco lenta y provocativamente hacia mi con la intención de besarme pero…

-Kari ¿no crees que no es el lugar ni el momento?-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-que nos podrían escuchar-

-si pero que importa dudo que mi hermano y tu hermano no lo hayan hecho con sus respectivas novias-

-si, pero es diferente… veras… ellos lo hicieron pero en un lugar apropiado, no el la casa del árbol de una amiga-

-vamos T.K. posiblemente sea una de las pocas veces que nos dejen solos-

-pero habrá mas ocasiones y hasta mejores que esta-

-¿o sea que no quieres con migo verdad?, ya se la zorrita de Naomi ya te lo hizo ¿verdad?-dijo furiosa.

-no Kari, lo que pasa es que no es el lugar, talvez el momento pero no el lugar-

-bueno… sabes que…-se paro de donde estábamos y bajo las escaleras-hasta mañana T.K.-y cerro la puerta.

"Que bien T.K. dejaste la mejor oportunidad de tu vida por que tenias miedo y no te sentías preparado, ahora Kari piensa que eres un cobarde, genial oficialmente es la peor noche de mi vida"

-pero… la noche no acaba aun, tengo que darme prisa-…


	7. Midnight 12pm

*** MIDNIGHT***

"T.K. es un tonto, jamás me volveré a insinuármele…no… ¿acaso la tonta y caliente soy yo?... ahhh… no definitivamente el tonto es el"

-Kari-bosteza-¿Qué haces aquí? y a esta hora de la noche-

-aah, Tai, no solo vine a tomar aire fresco-

-¿Por qué?-

-me sentía algo mal y decidí salir a tomar aire-

-muy bien-bosteza-métete que hace frío-

-si hermano-entre a la casa y cerré la puerta con furia.

-tranquila, ¿estas loca?-

-no Tai, solo que no medí mi fuerza-

-bien, hasta…-bosteza-mañana-

-adiós-Tai siguió el camino hasta su recama... "¿eh? ¿Por qué entro al cuarto al cuarto de Sora?, aa… será mejor que me quede callada" abro la puerta de mi cuarto y entre.

-Yolei despierta necesito hablar-pero no contesto-Yolei vamos amiga-me acerque a ella para moverla un poco y que despertara pero no estaba-¿Dónde te metiste?-

-lo mas seguro es que fue al baño Kari-dijo una voz entre la oscuridad del cuarto.

-¿T.K.?, ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?, sal de inmediato-

-no Kari-

-T.K. salte-

-no Kari, no hasta que termine lo que viene a hacer…-

-¿viniste a desearme buenas noches?-

-no-

-bueno si no e a eso ¿puedes irte?-

-vine a pasar la noche con tigo-

-estas loco, hace un momento no querías ¿ahora por que si?-

-por que hace un momento no supe aprovechar lo que tenía enfrente de mí-

-¿y que te dice ahora que te dejare?-

-el amor que nos une-al escuchar tales palabras quede atónita.

-¿de verdad me amas?-

-si pero jamás encontré el momento para decírtelo-

-T… T.K… yo…- en un parpadear ya lo tenía enfrente.

-shh… no hables solo déjate llevar-

T.K. comenzó a besarme pero notaba en su forma de besar que estaba nervioso y asustado, sus besos eran un tanto desesperados pero profundos cosa que nunca había experimentado…

-después de todo esta noche no ha sido la peor-

-¿de que hablas?-

-estar con tigo es lo único que deseo ahora-

T.K. empezó a bajar lentamente por mi cuello y conforme bajaba se deshacía de la ropa…

********************EN EL PASILLO*************************************************

-aahhh… que sueño-

-¿Qué tienes Yolei?-

-sueño y ¿tu que haces aquí?-

-nada, solo me mantengo despierta-

-aahh… que bien, hasta mañana Sora-

-si adiós-

¡SCRUKC!, ¡SCRUKC! Sonó el picaporte

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no habré la puerta?-

_¡Aahhh!¡ohhh! T.K., te amo…._

_¡Ahhh!, ¡aaaaa!, ohhh… yo igual Kari_

-creo que es mejor que vengas a mi cuarto a dormir Yolei-

-si Sora, por lo visto esto tardara algo-

*************************************************************************************

-¡ahhhh!, ¡haaaaaa!, ¡aaaahhhhhooo!-

-Kaa…ri, tra…nquila-

-hahaha te amp hahaha-

-yo… igu..ahahal-

**********************A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*************************************

-hey despierten mis dulces angelitos- nos dijo Mimi

-¿Qué?- dijo medio dormido T.K.

-vamos hermanito despierta vete a bañar-

-¿Qué?- dije con los ojos entre cerrados

-Kari ya es hora ve a bañarte que tenemos que salir- dijo Tai

-¿Qué hacen en mi cuarto todos?- dijo T.K.

-no es tu cuarto T.K., es el mío y el de Kari que por cierto ayer no me dejaron entrar-

-¿Cómo entraron?- pregunte tallándome los ojos

-tengo llaves de toda la casa- contesto Mimi

-espera… ¡T.K. despierta, nos están viendo desnudos!-

-¿¡que!?


	8. Miedo MATT POV'S

*** MIEDO (MATT POV) ***

-¿miedo?, jaja, por favor, ami nada me asusta, eso déjaselo a mi hermano-

-¿seguro Matt?-

-¿te he mentido alguna vez Tai?-

-no, pero aun así no confío en ti-

-tienes que hacerlo-

-bueno, pues ve aquí te espero-

-si- Salí del la habitación demostrando absoluta confianza en mi pero creo que no supe mantener la calma

-estas temblando Matt-

-¿eh?, no solo es la emoción-

-si, te creo-

Vamos Matt ¿Cuándo en tu vida as demostrado ser cobarde?, nunca ¿ahora que te pasa?, solo tienes que ir a ver a Mimi a su cuarto y… si se da la oportunidad que pase algo mas no puedes demostrarle a Mimi tus miedos, vamos confianza absoluta.

-¿no piensas avanzar más Matt?-

-¿Qué?-

-si hace más de 5 minutos que estas parado a media puerta-

-ah… solo pensaba-

-mmm…-

Bien ahora no hay marcha atrás tienes que cumplir e ir con Mimi.

-¿y bien?, ¿o sigue pensando?-

-ah… ¡que fastidio ya voy!-

-bien, te estoy esperando-

-si ya se…-

¡No puedo mover mis pies!, malditos nervios y lo peor que Tai me esta viendo

-ya, ¿o sigo esperando?-

-ya cállate, ya voy- tome mucho aire y moví mi pie derecho y caminando como robot (al típico estilo anime) me dirigí a la recamara de Mimi, pero entre mas me acercaba a la recamara mi corazón se aceleraba mas y mas una sensación de hormigueo en todo el cuerpo me cubría y lo peor de todo empecé a sudar como si fuera verano y estuviera en uno de mis conciertos.

-solo has avanzado 2 metros Matt-

-¡que fastidio eres Tai! Ya métete-

-que genio, valla que te urgen unos fármacos-

-ya cállate-

Lo deje parado y me dirigí con furia hacia ese peculiar cuarto.

¡TOC!, ¡TOC!, toque con nerviosismo

_-¡ya voy!-_escuche gritar a Mimi-¿Qué pasa… Matt?-

-hola Mimi, buenas noches-

-que pasa cariño- cuando me habla de esa manera siento que me derrito de la emoción.

-nada solo vine a verte-

-¿quieres pasar?-¡perfecto!, el plan va bien hasta ahora.

-si Mimi- me cedió el paso y entre a su recamara.

-y bien a que has venido-

-¿Qué no puedo pasar una noche con mi novia?-

-mmm… nunca lo habías hecho Matt-

-no pero esta es la primera vez-

-deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido-

-si pero ya vez que no tengo tiempo por mis salidas-

-no importa si nos cazamos cumplirías mi mayor fantasía-

-¿cu-cual?-

-ser la amada esposa de una estrella de rock-

-aa…, eso-

-si ¿Qué pensabas Matt?-

-nada justo eso mismo- de un momento a otro se lazo contra mi y nos tiro en la cama ella arriba de mi y con un tono dulce pero provocador me dijo…

-y bien amor… ¿algo en especial que quieras hacer hoy?-

-aa…, no, nada-

-¿de verdad?, algo me dice que quieres que hagamos travesuras esta noche-

-no de verdad nada, sabes ya es muy tarde y tenemos que descansar Mimi adiós- me la quite de encima con delicadeza y la coloque en la cama, Salí de su recamara con los nervios al Massimo y el sudor me recorría toda la cara gota tras gota no podía controlar la sudoración.

-¿con quien hablas T.K.?-le pregunte ami hermano quien venia

-¡ahh!, Matt, no te aparezcas así de repente ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora de la noche?, ¿no ya tenias sueño? Y ¿Por qué vienes del cuarto de Mimi?-

-hey, son muchas preguntas T.K., y no has contestado la mía-…


	9. Midnight TAI POV'S

*** MIDNIGHT (TAI POV) ***

-Hey Tai ya regrese- me dijo Matt al oído

-¡aaaaaaaaa!-caigo al suelo con las cobijas enredadas-Matt eres tu-

-¿pues quien mas?-

-no te conocía esas mañas-

-¿Cuáles?-

-hablarles a los hombres al oído-

-aaa, no solo fue para asustarte y lo logre-

-jajaja, que gracia me da… espera a mi no me engañas ¿Qué paso?-

-¿eh?, ¿de que hablas?-

-no te hagas el que no sabe, lo de Mimi-

-ahh…, eso nada-

-¿lo lograste?-

-¡¿Qué piensas?!-

-nada-

-si, ¿Qué solo quiero acostarme con Mimi verdad?-

-a mi no me engañas Matt, se te ven las ganas-

-bueno talvez solo un poco Tai- dijo en un tono mas tranquilo-sabes, mejor no te metas en lo que no y ve a ver a tu hermana que ya handa de caliente-

-¿otra vez?-

-¿Qué?-

-si, algo le pasa, a ella solo le da temperatura cuando algo mal le pasa-

-esa calentura no, la otra-

-hablas de…-

-si de esa-

-diablos-

-si uy lo peor es que es con Davis-

-¿Qué?-

-si es mejor que la vallas a ver-después de estas palabras corrí lo mas rápido posible al cuarto de Davis. Pero llegue y solo vi a Davis felizmente durmiendo con la boca abierta y con unas tres moscas rodeándolo-aquí no esta-seguí derecho hasta la sala donde busque hasta detrás de los sillones pero nada-¿Dónde se metieron?-

-talvez en mi casa del árbol Tai- dijo Mimi

-¡aahhh!, ¿Cómo es que lo haces?-

-¿de que hablas?-

-de nada,… ¿entonces en la casa del árbol eh?-

-si, esa casa, tan bonita y calida, tan acogedora y…-

-si ya, ya, ya, gracias-me dirigí hacia la puerta la abrí y me encontré a Kari quien venia de hacia la puerta.

-Kari-bostezo-¿Qué haces aquí? y a esta hora de la noche-le dije

-aah, Tai, no solo vine a tomar aire fresco-me comento algo asustada

-¿Por qué?-pregunte en un tono acusador

-me sentía algo mal y decidí salir a tomar aire-me contesto escondiendo algo nerviosamente ¿Qué?, no lo se.

-muy bien-bostezo-métete que hace frío-le aconseje

-si hermano-entramos yo primero.

-tranquila, ¿estas loca?-le grite por que había cerrado la puerta.

-no Tai, solo que no medí mi fuerza-

-bien, hasta…-bostezo-mañana-

-adiós-seguí mi camino hacia mi recamara una vez que ya me había percatado de que Kari entro a su habitación (eso cree el).

-psss… pssss…-escuche.-ven Tai-me susurro Sora, abrí la puerta y entre.

-¿Qué pasa Sora?-

-sabes amor, hoy tengo ganas de hacer algo, ¿tu no?-

-¿de que hablas?-dije algo asustado

-ya sabes, tu y yo solos, hoy en mi cama-

-¿ya?-

-si, ahora-

-pero hace unos días no querías-

-pero ahora si, ven cariño esta noche nos la vamos a pasar de maravilla-me dijo empujándome contra la cama y ella cayendo encima mío-no te asustes, no es la primera vez-

-no pero la primera vez que me tratas así si-

-son solo desperfectos menores que olvidaras mas adelante-me intento besar pero la esquive y me libre de su prisión para después correr hacia la puerta-Tai, regresa-me grito en tono dramático (como en aquellas películas antiguas en las que los hombres abandonan a las doncellas en la cama y ellas gritan el nombre de aquél sujeto llorando como mujeres dejadas)

-no es mejor que esta noche no sea-

-¿Qué murmuras?-me pregunto Ken.

-¿Ken?, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora de la noche?-

-aahhh-note un sonrojo leve en su cara y algo de nerviosismo al contestarme-nada solo vine por agua-

-a…¿y el vaso?-

-¿Qué?-

-si, el vaso de agua ¿Dónde esta?-

-aaa… bebí el agua y deje el vaso en la cocina-

-mmm… bien hasta mañana-

-si Tai duerme bien-camine hasta el cuarto.

-¿y bien que paso?-

-¿Qué?-

-si, ¿Qué paso con tu hermana?, ¿la encontraste con mi hermano es su momento?-

-no, depravado asqueroso-

-aaa… no te creo-

-no, mi hermana es muy decente y pura de pensamiento para hacer eso-


	10. Midnight Ken pov's

*** MIDNIGHT (KEN POV) ***

-¡que pereza!, son las 12 de la noche y yo sigo despierto, últimamente no he podido conciliar el sueño… la vida que llevo con Yolei es muy agitada-

-¿y que haces con ella?-

-no se… me gusta y todo pero la vida que llevo es muy movida-

-yo te puedo dar un consejo, ¡claro si lo tomas!-

-si dime Izzy-

-pues dile que necesitan un tiempo, claro ella se va a sentir mal, pero la vida "movida" que llevan es muy agotadora-

-si, creo que será lo mejor… oye ¿Por qué no estuviste con nosotros en la sala?-

-mi computadora esta infectada y la estaba formateando-

-¿solo por eso?-

-si Ken, es mas… ya descanse lo suficiente si me necesitas estaré en la en el jardín de atrás-

-¿Qué vas a hacer a esta hora en el jardín?-

-hoy hay eclipse lunar y la luna esta en su apogeo-

-pero el eclipse fue hace dos horas-

-si pero estoy comprobando las causas y reacciones que se obtienen después de dos, tres y cuatro horas después de un eclipse para después sacar el promedio de tiempo que existe entre un eclipse solar y un lunar mas aparte saber como distinguir la luna nueva de una llena, claro que la luna nueva es cuando se hace un nuevo ciclo lunar…-

-si, sabes es mejor que te des prisa ya que estas perdiendo tu valioso tiempo explicándome lo maravilloso que es la luna y todo eso, así que corre, corre!-

-si, no perderé mas mi tiempo-y salio dejándome en paz y tranquilo pensando en ¿Qué are con Yolei?-tengo sed- me pare y me encamine hasta la cocina-¡aaah! El agua esta muy refrescante-

-¿si verdad?-

-¡aaaaa! Mimi ¿Qué haces despierta?, ¿tu seño de belleza no es de ocho a doce horas?-

-si pero esta vez quise hacer una excepción-se acerco a mi provocativamente y con su dedo empezó a darle vuelta al contorno de mi vaso y con una ton sexy y provocador me dijo-sabes… no quieres ayudarme a dormir-

-¿de que hablas Mimi?-pregunte haciéndome el occiso

-no te hagas Ken, tu eres un chico muy guapo y atento, Yolei no sabe lo que tiene-

-gracias…ya me voy-

-¿Dónde se metieron?-escuche decir la voz de Tai.

-rápido escóndete-me dijo Mimi empujándome-no hagas ruido-

-talvez en mi casa del árbol Tai- dijo Mimi

-¡aahhh!, ¿Cómo es que lo haces?-pareció que Tai se asusto.

-¿de que hablas?-dijo Mimi haciéndose la que no sabía.

-de nada,… ¿entonces en la casa del árbol eh?-dijo en tono incrédulo

-si, esa casa, tan bonita y calida, tan acogedora y…-

-si ya, ya, ya, gracias-salio de la cocina.

-¡ufff!, que bueno que no me descubrió… ya me voy-

-no, ¿Qué te pasa?, esta noche tengo ganas y si Matt no quiere con alguien tengo que desquitar esto que siento por dentro-dijo en tono apresurado, me empujo, caí en el suelo de la cocina ye ella se arrojo en contra mía, me encerró y entre beso y beso la ropa salía volando por da la cocina.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 15 minutos después = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

-¡uff!, Ken eres mejor que Matt-

-¿Qué?-

-si, no sabes lo bien que lo hice con tigo, con Matt no duramos mas de 5 minutos-

-¿de verdad dura tan poco tiempo?-

-si, pero cuando quiera ya se donde lo encuentro, Yolei te tiene muy bien entrenado-

-si, ya me voy-me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y salí de la cocina, dejando a Mimi fumando para esconder el olor (como en esas películas de comedia, en as que después de hacer el acto uno de los dos, o los dos encienden un cigarro para esconder el olor).

no es mejor que esta noche no sea

-¿Qué murmuras?-le pregunte a Tai, quien me encontré.

-¿Ken?, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora de la noche?-me pregunto

-aahhh-no sabia que decir-nada solo vine por agua-

-a… ¿y el vaso?-¡diablos!, lo deje en la cocina.

-¿Qué?-

-si, el vaso de agua ¿Dónde esta?-

-aaa… bebí el agua y deje el vaso en la cocina-

-mmm… bien hasta mañana-

-si Tai duerme bien-que bien , no sospecha nada, dejémoslo así y que dios diga, me dirigí hacia mi cuarto con cierta pereza, abrí la puerta y entre, me acosté cuando me quise cubrir con la cobija…

-Ken amor… hoy te toca- me dijo Yolei.

-¿otra vez?-


	11. Midnight Sora POV'S

*** MIDNIGHT (SORA POV) ***

-no tengo nada que hacer esta noche… el tonto de Matt nos envío a la cama a todos muy temprano… creo que Tai me puede ayudar-

-_bien, hasta…-bostezo-mañana-_escuche decir a Tai, me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí a modo que se escuchara mi voz.

-pss-pss ven Tai-le susurre, de inmediato abrió la puerta y entro como si nadie lo estuviese viendo.

-¿Qué pasa Sora?-me pregunta algo preocupado

-sabes amor, hoy tengo ganas de hacer algo, ¿tu no?-le pregunte en tono seductor, se que ese tono es infalible y que con ese tono siempre consigo lo que deseo.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto algo asustado.

-ya sabes, tú y yo solos, hoy en mi cama-le dije masajeado levemente su barbilla

-¿ya?-pregunto algo sorprendido.

-si, ahora-le dije en tono de orden.

-pero hace unos días no querías-puso como excusa.

-pero ahora si, ven cariño esta noche nos la vamos a pasar de maravilla-lo empuje contra mi cama para que el quedara debajo de mi -no te asustes, no es la primera vez-

-no pero la primera vez que me tratas así si-

-son solo desperfectos menores que olvidaras mas adelante-intente besarlo pero el muy cobarde se escapo de mi y corrió hacia la puerta-Tai, regresa-le grite en tono dramático como de película

-no es mejor que esta noche no sea-me sugirió y se alejo.

-Tai, Tai, Tai, tu te la pierdes pero esta noche alguien tendrá que quitarme estas ansias que siento… pero ¿Quién?- abrí la puerta y pase al corredor, camine unos pasos y me encontré a Yolei, se veía un tanto agitada por alguna razón que desconozco.

-aahhh… que sueño- expreso Yolei al momento que me vio.

-¿Qué tienes Yolei?-le pregunte algo incrédula de bostezo.

-sueño y ¿tu que haces aquí?-

-nada, solo me mantengo despierta-le dije recordando lo de el reto de Kari

-aahh… que bien, hasta mañana Sora-dijo algo cortante.

-si adiós-le dije y me di la media vuelta, estaba apunto de empezar el camino de regreso a mi cuarto cuando.

¡SCRUKC!, ¡SCRUKC! Sonó el picaporte

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no habré la puerta?-de inmediato voltee.

_¡Aahhh!¡ohhh! T.K., te amo… _escuche una voz decir en tono bajo.

_¡Ahhh!, ¡aaaaa!, ohhh… yo igual Kari_

-creo que es mejor que vengas a mi cuarto a dormir Yolei-le sugerí

-si Sora, por lo visto esto tardara algo-

-si, mejor dejémoslos solos-

-es lo mejor Sora-

-si… sabes adelántate y ponte cómoda yo voy al baño-

-ya te bajo-

-no-

-¿segura?, por que si no es así en mi cuarto tengo toallas sanitarias-

-no, ¿Qué te pasa Yolei?, solo voy al baño, a demás tu cuarto esta cerrado-

-cierto, bueno ve-

Me dirigí hacia le baño en la planta de arriba.

-soy un idiota Mimi estaba tan dispuesta esta noche y yo no lo aproveche-escuche decir a Matt quien estaba en uno de los baños, me acerque y abrí la puerta.

-¿estas bien Matt?-

-aa, Sora, si todo esta bien solo un pequeño desperfecto-

-sabes que puedes contar con migo, no por que nuestra relación no funciono (no, en el ultimo episodio de Digimon 02 se vio que tuvieron dos hijos, pero bueno esta historia no tiene nada que ver)no significa que no puedes contarme de tus relaciones actuales-

-gracias Sora, veras es con Mimi, no supe aprovechar la situación de hoy y la deje perder-

-hablas de que estaba "hot"-

-si y yo todo un cobarde no la supe aprovechar-

-tranquilo todo saldrá bien-

-eso espero-

-_aahhhhhhh, ahhhhhh, ohhhhhhh-_

-que es eso Matt-

-es Davis-

-¿Davis?, ¿Quién fue la tonta… perdón la ciega… no lo siento la urgida… no eso tampoco-

-tranquila te entiendo, no es nada de eso, por lo que me imagino es todo lo contrario, es el solo-

-aaaaa, ¡que asco!, ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo?-

-primero es por curiosidad, luego es por que te gusta y al último se hace un vicio-

-aaaaaa, ¡que asco!- en un instante Matt me tomo del rostro y lo coloco enfrente suyo y en un susurro me dijo.

-Sora tu siempre me has gustado-solo trague saliva, en un parpadear de ojos sus labios y los míos estaban conectados por un dulce y tierno beso…

-no Matt, no podemos-

-¿Por qué?-

-no Matt, ahora soy novia de Tai-

-el no lo sabrá-

-no Matt-

-pero Sora se que aun existe algo entre nosotros-

-si Matt se llama amistad y no quiero que por un beso se rompa-Salí de baño algo asustada y nerviosa dejando a Matt parado, llegue a mi cuarto agitada y pálida, encendí la luz y me encontré a una Yolei desvelada y con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño.

-vez… te dije que te bajo-


	12. Midnight MIMI POV'S

*** MIDNIGHT (Mimi POV) ***

-¿Qué será este calor que siento?-me pregunte-no hace mucho calor… creo que es a causa de que no he bebido agua-me pare de mi cama y me puse algo de ropa, abrí al puerta y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

-¡aaah! El agua esta muy refrescante-escuche una voz.

-¿si verdad?-le pregunte a Ken quien era el que estaba en la cocina bebiendo agua.

-¡aaaaa! Mimi ¿Qué haces despierta?, ¿tu seño de belleza no es de ocho a doce horas?-

-si pero esta vez quise hacer una excepción-me hacer que a el algo provocativamente y con mi dedo empecé a rodear el contorno del vaso en el que bebía agua y con un tono sexy y seductor le dije-sabes… no quieres ayudarme a dormir-

-¿de que hablas Mimi?-pregunto haciéndose el que no sabía.

-no te hagas Ken, tú eres un chico muy guapo y atento, Yolei no sabe lo que tiene-

-gracias…ya me voy-dijo algo sonrojado, pero este no se me escapa.

-¿Dónde se metieron?-escuche decir la voz de Tai.

-rápido escóndete-le dije algo asustada -no hagas ruido- y con el vaso en la mano le dije-talvez en mi casa del árbol Tai-suponiendo que hablaba de Kari y T.K.

-¡aahhh!, ¿Cómo es que lo haces?-pareció que Tai se asusto.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunte.

-de nada,… ¿entonces en la casa del árbol eh?-dijo en tono incrédulo

-si, esa casa, tan bonita y calida, tan acogedora y…-

-si ya, ya, ya, gracias-salio de la cocina.

-¡ufff!, que bueno que no me descubrió… ya me voy-

-no, ¿Qué te pasa?, esta noche tengo ganas y si Matt no quiere con alguien tengo que desquitar esto que siento por dentro-dije en tono apresurado y lo tire en el suelo de la cocina y yo me puse arriba de el.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 15 minutos después = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

-¡uff!, Ken eres mejor que Matt-

-¿Qué?-

-si, no sabes lo bien que lo hice con tigo, con Matt no duramos mas de 5 minutos-

-¿de verdad dura tan poco tiempo?-

-si, pero cuando quiera ya se donde lo encuentro, Yolei te tiene muy bien entrenado-

-si, ya me voy-y salio dejándome en la cocina fumando para esconder el olor, bueno es lo que dicen pero no lo creo pero Matt me dijo que si.

-el calor sigue, ¿Qué será?-me levante y apague el cigarro-bien a mi cama-me dirigí hacia mi cuarto con la intención de seguir durmiendo.

-hola Mimi, buenas noches-me dijo Izzy.

-aaa… mmm… hola Izzy , ¿Qué haces?-

-nada, solo fui a ver algo en el jardín de atrás y repare mi computadora-

-a, que bien, sabes mi Pc tiene una falla ¿seria tan amable de venir a mi cuarto a repararla?-

-si Mimi, ¿Qué tiene?-

-adentro te digo…


	13. Midnight MATT POV'S

*** MIDNIGHT (MATT POV) ***

-Tai voy al baño-

-¿y a mi para que me dices?, no soy tu mama para ir a limpiarte-

-no seas tonto a orinar-

-¿y para que me das detalles?¿yo no voy a ir a sacudirte? Ni loco-

-no Tai, es solo para que sepas que voy al baño-

-¿y eso a mi en que me perjudica o en que me beneficia?-

-mmm…-Salí de la recamara algo enojado, este chico tiene la facilidad de hacerme enojar, me dirigí hacia el baño con la esperanza de tranquilizarme un poco, lo que paso con Mimi esta noche me dejo algo alterado y preocupado ¿Qué pensara Mimi de mi ahora?, lo mas probable es que soy un cobarde, ella quería esta noche pero yo no y talvez eso provoque algo que yo no quiero… espero que Mimi sepa entender y no pase a mayores.

RICHSS.

Sonó al abrir la llave de agua-y yo que me burlaba de T.K., el agua relaja mucho-pero aunque el agua caía con abundancia la pregunta de ¿Qué pensara de mí ahora? No se iba de mi mente,

- soy un idiota Mimi estaba tan dispuesta esta noche y yo no lo aproveche-dije entono alto y molesto, de un momento a otro se abrió la puerta y una dulce voz dijo:

-¿estas bien Matt?-

-aa, Sora, si todo esta bien solo un pequeño desperfecto-trate de esconder el verdadero problema pero ¿Cómo ocultarlo a una persona que te conoce?.

-sabes que puedes contar con migo, no por que nuestra relación no funciono no significa que no puedes contarme de tus relaciones actuales-

-gracias Sora, veras es con Mimi, no supe aprovechar la situación de hoy y la deje perder-

-hablas de que estaba "hot"-

-si y yo todo un cobarde no la supe aprovechar-

-tranquilo todo saldrá bien-

-eso espero-

-_aahhhhhhh, ahhhhhh, ohhhhhhh-_

-que es eso Matt-

-es Davis-

-¿Davis?, ¿Quién fue la tonta… perdón la ciega… no lo siento la urgida… no eso tampoco-

-tranquila te entiendo, no es nada de eso, por lo que me imagino es todo lo contrario, es el solo-

-aaaaa, ¡que asco!, ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo?-

-primero es por curiosidad, luego es por que te gusta y al último se hace un vicio-

-aaaaaa, ¡que asco!- esa cara tan hermosa que siempre a tenido, sus instintos tan femeninos, esa es la Sora de la que me enamore, no soporte mas, la tenia aquí parada enfrente mío los dos solos, la tome de la cara y la acerque a la mía para darle un beso.

-Sora tú siempre me has gustado-y dicho esto me incline y la bese profundamente

-no Matt, no podemos-me dijo asustada.

-¿Por qué?-dije algo triste.

-no Matt, ahora soy novia de Tai-expuso como excusa.

-el no lo sabrá-dije dándole seguridad.

-no Matt-dije en definitiva.

-pero Sora se que aun existe algo entre nosotros-

-si Matt se llama amistad y no quiero que por un beso se rompa-salio corriendo del baño y me dejo parado como si nada hubiera pasado.

-creo que tiene razón, nuestra amistad vale más que una simple aventura-

_-aaaahhh!, oooohhh siiii, asiiiii, sigue, sigue ahhhhh-_

-diablos este chico no piensa en los demás-fui algo molesto hasta la puerta del cuarto de Davis y la toque con fuerza-¿Qué NO SABES QUE QUEREMOS DORMIR? YA CONSIGUETE UNA NOVIA Y DEJA DE HACER ESAS PORQUERIAS-pero no me hizo caso alguno.

_-aahhhhhhh!, siiiiiiiii, OHHHHH!-_

-aaaa-deje a Davis con sus cosas y me dispuse a ir a mi habitación donde me esperaba una cama tibia y confortable.

¡SCRUKC!, ¡SCRUKC! Sonó el picaporte

-_ahhhhh!, Taiii, siiii, sigue asiii-_

_-Sora ohhhh Sora ssiiii-_

-no, ahora esto, que bien, ¿ahora donde dormiré?-

-puedes venir a el cuarto de Sora que ahora es mío también-

-Yolei ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-escuche que otra persona la dejaron afuera como ami, ven acá tengo una cama para ti ¿o si quieres podemos dormir en la misma?-comento en tono coqueto y seductor, lo que es raro en ella y no se le da mucho, no entiendo como es que Ken es su novio.

-bueno, pero tu en una y yo en otra ¿te parece?-

-vamos Matt, se que esta noche te hace falta calor de alguien mas-dijo tacándome los brazos

-si pero no de ti-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué pensaría Ken de mi?-

-no lo sabrá-

-a ¿a no?-

-no ven , vamos … no muerdo… chupo-

-¡que asquerosa!-

-vamos Matt-

-no aléjate de mi maldita depravada- y Salí corriendo hacia el jardín-bueno creo que la casa del árbol servirá como dormitorio esta noche- subí por las escaleras y abrí la puerta

-oohhhh!, Jun-

-vamos Jou, mas , mas-

-¡¿Qué pasa qui?!-

-aaa, Matt que bueno que estas qui- dijo Jun

-¿Qué haces qui Jun?-

-vine a buscarte pero encontré algo mejor-

-bueno como sea los dejo…-Salí de la casa y baje al piso asombrado de tal situación que vi.

-¿y bien ya lo pensaste bien Matt?- me pregunto Yolei quien estaba recargada en la puerta provocativamente.

-si ya lo pensé y mejor voy con Davis-

-bien duerme bien-

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de Davis y la abrí-hey Davis ¿me puedo quedar esta noche?-

-aaaaaahhhh-dijo algo relajado y más calmado, pero lo próximo que sentí fue algo viscoso y raro en mi cara-uppss, perdón-

-¡AAAHHH! ¿Qué ES ESTO?-…


	14. In the Morning

*** IN THE MORNING ***

Hey despierten mis dulces angelitos- nos dijo una voz.

-¿Qué?- dijo mi dulce Kari.

-vamos hermanito despierta vete a bañar-me comento mi hermano.

-¿Qué?-pregunte de nuevo.

-Kari ya es hora ve a bañarte que tenemos que salir- dijo Tai

-¿Qué hacen en mi cuarto todos?- grite algo apresurado.

-no es tu cuarto T.K., es el mío y el de Kari que por cierto ayer no me dejaron entrar-protesto Yolei algo enojada.

-¿Cómo entraron?- pregunto Kari.

-tengo llaves de toda la casa- contesto Mimi

-espera… ¡T.K. despierta, nos están viendo desnudos!-

-¿¡que!?-no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo era posible?, rápido coloque una sabana para que no pudieran vernos-¿Qué pasa?-

-nada, con nosotros nada, pero veo que con ustedes paso algo ayer en la noche-dijo Sora.

-¿con nosotros?, ¿de que hablas Sora?-

-vamos Kari estamos aquí, podemos ver lo que "nuestros angelitos" hicieron en la noche-

-aah, te lo puedo explicar hermano-dijo algo apenada y en voz baja.

-no te preocupes Kari, no hay por que dar una explicación, estas lo bastante grande como para saber las consecuencias de lo que haces, pero aun así T.K. y yo tenemos que hablar… a solas… en un callejón oscuro.

-ya Tai-le susurro Sora

-¿consecuencias Tai?-pregunte asustado

-si T.K., consecuencias-

-¿co-o-como cual?-

-embarazo-

-¿embarazo?, no, usamos con…don… ¿lo usamos verdad Kari?-paso unos minutos y no había respuesta de Kari, solo ve vio intrigada y asustada-¿verdad Kari, lo usamos?-

-yo no se, yo solo te recibí-

-¿Cómo que solo me recibiste?-

-si, yo no sabia de nada, todo fue tan rápido-

-¿tan rápido?-pregunto Mimi-entonces eres como tu hermano-

-¿de que hablas Mimi?-pregunte confundido.

-da nada, de nada-

-no fue rápido, tardo un poco-

-no seas mentiroso T.K. solo fueron como unos seis minutos-

-eres como tu hermano-

-¡ya basta Mimi!-le grito Matt.

-no Kari fue más-

-no T.K. fue eso o un poco menos-

-no Kari fueron como…

-¡Ya basta!, no estamos viendo si T.K. dura en la cama o es como Matt solo queremos saber si Kari puede estar embarazada-

-no lo creo, T.K. se (¿Cómo lo digo?...) corrió afuera-dijo Kari (bueno no se como decirlo… corrió, se vino… ustedes saben ¿no?)

-Kari eso no se dice- dijo apenado Tai.

-es la verdad hermano, el se corrió afuera-

-bueno, bueno ya basta, mejor no pensemos en eso, ahora vístete T.K. es hora de regresar a Japón-me recordó Matt.

-cierto, vamos Kari levántate… ustedes ya se pueden ir-lo chicos salieron de la recamara y nosotros nos quedamos adentro discutiendo-Kari ¿Qué haremos?-

-no te preocupes T.K. todo estará bien-

-si Kari pero yo no podré perdonarme si te embarazo-

-vamos T.K. anímate, si es así pasaremos unos hermosos 9 meses juntos-

-si Kari pero yo apenas tengo 16 ¿Cómo los mantendré?-

-T.K. si tu estas a mi lada no importa las cosas que nos pasen, no importa que sean las más horribles y duras que enfrentaremos en nuestras vidas pero lo aremos juntos-

-gracias-


End file.
